1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game calls and sound producing devices and more particularly pertains to a new game call for generating a sound of an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game calls is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,804 describes a device for producing a sound of a game animal by use of a reed vibrated by passing air through a whistle to attract the game animal. Another type of game call is U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,113 for electrically producing an animal sound that mimics the animals alarm call to scare the animals away from an area. Another type of game call is U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,247 for providing a plurality of pieces that are assembled to produce a spherical whistle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that can produce sounds like an animal represented and has an appearance that is representative of the animal while responding to air being blown through an air passage to simulate the typical action of using a whistle.